


(podfic of) untitled fisting porn

by neverbalance



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Fisting, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbalance/pseuds/neverbalance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of <i>untitled fisting porn</i> by the_ragnarok. </p>
<p>Derek’s staring down at him like a caged animal, damn near hyperventilating because he can’t even believe he trusts Stiles this much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) untitled fisting porn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [untitled fisting porn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/811995) by [the_ragnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok). 



> SERIOUSLY explicit. 
> 
> Thanks to the_ragnarok for blanket permission to podfic.

**Download:** [mp3 at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/play/ae4e6jsnn0vs9zq/TW_-_untitled_fic_by_dana.mp3) (3MB, 5min)


End file.
